Of The Sky Episode 31 / Transcript
“Alice! Alice wake up!” A familiar voice called. And the black scene changed to a little tree house, the change from black to scene looked like when someone opened their eyes. “Alice?” A young girl wondered. “Alice, wait! No, you’re not Alice!” The familiar voice noticed. Then the camera zoomed to the one who was talking to ‘Alice’ the whole time. It was no one other than “Green! B-But since when do you have bunny ears?” The girl wondered. “Bunny ears?” Green wondered and jumped to a puddle and looked at it. Seeing himself with actual bunny ears scared him. “Woah! Emerald, what is this?” Green then wondered, looking at the girl, who turned out to be Emerald after all. “Now you are funny, you are the one calling me Alice. So why are you asking me?” She answered. “Alice, so this must be… well either this is a strange dream, or it’s another curse.” She then said thinking. “But, if that is Alice, where are the others?” Green then wondered. “Good question. And better question, since when does the story of Alice start in a tree house?” Emerald asked. “Oh well, let’s get outside. And see if we can find the others, if we don’t then this is a dream.” She said winking and left the tree house. Meanwhile, at a far, far away castle, a magic mirror was used to watch Emerald. “A very good idea of you.” Another familiar voice said, and it turned out that it was Voide talking. “Making it look like a dream. Separating them, each of them will find themselves in different situations. Really, very nice plan. I like it!” Voide continued. “My pleasure.” Time said from a bit behind. He was sitting next to a noble looking table. Cups of tea and some dishes were placed on the table and Time didn’t bother to take some tea. “The sooner we get this over the better. Aren’t I’m right?” He then said. “And besides, I’m getting really tired of these normal fight and lose situations.” Time added. “You’re right with that.” Voide nodded. “Now let’s watch how the little girls find their way out of this wonderland. Which, of course, they won’t find.” OPENING Emerald and Green continue walking. Walking away from the tree house, into a deep, deep forest. “It seems like a big, big forest starts here.” Green said. “Looks like it doesn’t it.” Emerald answered. Green was sitting on Emerald shoulder the whole time, making it easier for him to talk with Emerald, his partner. Then they suddenly reached a big tree. Its branches were blocking the way. “I could get past them, but there are so many and they are big too.” Emerald said, when realizing, that there was no getting through the branches. “Nya! Of course there is no way. But I can show you my way if you want!” A girl said. “Sapphire?” Emerald wondered recognizing the voice. “No, I’m the Cat Sapphire Cheshire… cat.” Sapphire with cat ears appeared at the tree and jumped down. “Or at least this is what I’m supposed to be.” She then said. “So and you are the little Alice. How nice to meet you, nya!” Sapphire then said taking Emerald’s hand. “No I’m …, wait. Yes, I’m Alice. And I’m trying to get home.” Emerald answered. “Home? But you can’t go, nya!” Sapphire said strictly. “What? Why? Why can’t go home. Sapphire Cheshire?” Emerald wondered. “Your little friend there.” Sapphire pointed at Green. “He is late for his meeting.” “Meeting?” Green wondered. “Here, I’ll help you little rabbit.” Sapphire said and opened the way. “Just follow this way, nya!” She said and jumped at the tree again. “Um, alright.” Emerald said and went on. “Good luck with getting home little Alice. Nya!” Sapphire said while watching Emerald leave. “So I’m Alice, you are the bunny in hurry and Sapphire is the Cheshire… I mean Cat Sapphire Cheshire Cat.” Emerald started laughing. “I’m sure she came up with the name herself.” “Anyway, I wonder if the others will also have roles here.” Green said thinking. “And if yes, the bigger question is, who will be the Mad Hatter. It didn’t take long until the two reached a big table with three people standing around it. They weren’t looking at Emerald and Green. But Emerald and Green could hear what they were saying: “That rabbit is slow today. He should hurry a bit.” One of the people said. “Was that… Ruby?” Emerald mumbled and continued walking. Then the three turned around. And yes, Emerald was right, it was Ruby. Ruby with mouse ears. But she wasn’t alone Topaz and Amber were with her, as usual. “Um.” Emerald started, not sure what to say next but that wasn’t a problem at all. “Finally! The little rabbit has arrived!” Topaz said. She was wearing a quite strange looking suit and a big hat. “But who’s your little friend, little rabbit?” Amber, with bunny ears wondered. Of course Amber didn’t gain real bunny ears. It was a headband with bunny ears, similar to Sapphire’s cat ears. “I’m Alice. A-And I’m lost!” Emerald explained. “Man, I’m bad at acting.” She then thought. “Alice, what a strange name.“ Ruby said. “I’m Yamane Ruby.” She then said. “The dormouse.” “And this is Sangatsu Amber-Usagi-chan.” Ruby said while pointing at Amber. “Now that are names.” “Yeah…” Emerald mumbled. “I can introduce myself, thank you Yamane Ruby.” Topaz said. “My name’s hatter Topaz, pleased to make your acquaintanceship.” She said. “Yeah…” Emerald mumbled again. “Little mister rabbit, won’t you invite your friend to have tea with us?” Topaz then asked. “We can’t!” Green said. “I mean Alice can’t she needs to get home.” “Home? But you can’t leave!” Ruby then said. “But I have to.” Emerald said. “No you don’t understand.” Amber then added strictly and suddenly Sapphire Cheshire appeared behind Emerald. “Nya! There is only one way to get home.” Sapphire said. “She can’t leave Sapphire Cheshire!” Amber shouted. “One way. Nya! Follow me!” Sapphire said and started to run. “Don’t run, Koe! You are the fastest!” Emerald shouted and followed her. “No! Come back!” The remaining three shouted and followed them too. Sapphire Cheshire brought Emerald right to the garden of the king. “Oh Sapphire Cheshire, we really shouldn’t be here.” Yamane Ruby said warning. “The dormouse is right, Cheshire. Let’s don’t get in unnecessary trouble.” Amber agreed. “Stop right there!” A strict voice said. “Great, the Card Guards got us.” Hatter Topaz said unhappily. “Card Guards? But it sounded more like...” Emerald said and turned to the Card Guards. “Diamond and Loo…” She finished her sentence. “Hi, Dia Card!” Yamane Ruby said waving, but didn’t get an answer from Diamond. “You better leave fast. Leave this ground.” Diamond said. “Nya. We can’t Alice here wants to go home.” Sapphire Cheshire said. “Home?! There’s no way we let you pass.” Loo then said. “Oh now, don’t be so strict.” Emerald mumbled. “Nya. That’s Loo Heart Card. He is always strict. But there is one Card he’s nice to.” Sapphire Cheshire explained. “Well, I wonder, which Card that is.” Emerald mumbled. “Quiet!” Loo then said. “You shouldn’t have brought her to this place, Sapphire Cheshire.” Diamond said. “Resign!” Void then shouted and the two Card Guards stepped aside. “The king of hearts!” Topaz, Amber and Ruby feared. “Voide! Wha-what? King of hearts?” Emerald wondered. “I’m impressed that you have reached it that far, little Alice.” Voide said. And even though he called her ‘Alice’ he was aware that it was Emerald. “Let me go! I mean, please?” Emerald ‘answered’. “I’ve got nothing to do here!” She shouted. “Uh oh. She shouted at the king.” Sangatsu Amber-Usagi said respectful. “He is no king, Sangatsu Amber-Usagi-chan!” Emerald said. “That is Voide and you all know it. Especially the Heart Card over there!” She shouted pointing at Loo Heart Card, which only gave “Huh?” as an answer. “You better watch out. Watch what you’re saying or the king will challenge you!” Hatter Topaz warned. “Challenge? What does he want to play Croquet with me?” Emerald wondered. “Yes, I’ve read Alice too.” She added. “Croquet. Why not.” Void said, which was very surprising to Emerald. “If you win, you are allowed to go, if you lose, I will decide what happens to you.” Void offered. “Well?” He said waiting for an answer. “W-Why not.” Emerald said determined. After all, Croquet was nothing more than some kind of sport. She could do it! But what she didn’t know is that this wouldn’t be a normal game. Of course he would play with tricks. With a little help. He would cheat to make sure Emerald would lose. And that was what actually happened. “Unfair! You cheated!” Yamane Ruby shouted. “Oh did I? Or maybe I made the rule that all of these things would be allowed.” Voide replied. “And besides, I’ve never said, that you couldn’t … play with tricks.” He added. “Aren’t I’m right, my friend?” He wondered as Time appeared behind him. “Hurry and finish this, Voide.” Time answered. “Too bad, I’ll miss being king.” He said and summoned a Katahowa ball of darkness. “Not so fast!” Green shouted. “You forgot the most important part!” Green shouted and transformed into his Commune form. “Alright!” Emerald nodded and transformed. While she was transformed, Void raged “Why didn’t you take the bear away from her, Heart Card?!” Loo Heart Card looked at him surprised and said “What bear?” in that moment Voide realized that Green was no bear-like creature in this story, furthermore, he was a rabbit. “Well done, Voide.” Time said unimpressed and gave him some applause. “Once more, you screwed it up.” He said and teleported away. “Don’t you just disappear you coward!” Voide then yelled. “Bloom, soft breeze of nature! Guardian Angel Cyan!” Cyan called after transforming. “Uh oh, well I think I deserve this.” Void mumbled. “Fine, I won’t be a bad loser.” He said. “Don’t you think I will let you go away with this!” Cyan shouted. “You trapped me and my friends in Wonderland, transformed each of us into fairy tale characters and then you even cheated!” Cyan shouted. “Yeah, well, I’m playing the villain here, don’t you know.” Voide tried to explain himself. “Sure I know. And that is what you get back for your actions!” She shouted and summoned her Heaven Crystal. “Full power of fresh green colors! Blessed with powers of heaven!” Then she put both of her hands down to earth. She forms both to fists and small hurricanes appear. Then she shouts: “Blow, Crystal Breeze!” And kicks the hurricanes towards Voide. “Not again!” He shouted and saved himself in the last minute, leaving a small, pink ribbon behind. Cyan then transformed back and took the ribbon. “Alice, you did it! You defeated the king!” Yamane Ruby cheered. “You’re still into your roles…” Emerald realized. “Now you can go home. Nya!” Sapphire Cheshire said. “But where is the door?” Sangatsu Amber-Usagi wondered. “I know where.” Emerald said and tied that ribbon around her body, forming it to a lovely bow. And suddenly everything stars the blur out. “So there was the door.” Hatter Topaz said, but her voice got quieter with each second. Then the screen turned completely white before showing the couch in Diamond’s room, where most of the girls are sleeping. Emerald sitting in the middle, holding the pink bow. Slowly, the group woke up again. “Woah, what a strange dream.” Ruby said, who surprisingly the first to be awake. “Really?” Topaz yawned. “I’m sure not that strange as the one I had. I mean kind a was … I mean I called myself Hatter Topaz.” Topaz explained. “Hatter Topaz?!” Emerald wondered surprised. “Yeah.” Topaz nodded. “I remember a Hatter Topaz.” Sapphire said. “She had a tea party with Yamane Ruby the dormouse and Sangatsu Amber the rabbit-chan.” She added. “You remember all of this?” Emerald wondered surprised. “I remember a Card called Low Heart Card.” Diamond said teasing. “Hmm… Yeah, well, there was a Dia Card, wasn’t there?” Low answered sleepy. “And Alice and Little Mister Rabbit and Voide… I mean the king of hearts!” Emerald said. “That wasn’t a dream! It was a curse!” “A curse…” Ruby said thinking. “Wait! What do you mean with ‘King of hearts’ Emerald?” “I played croquet against him.” Emerald said. “And as he noticed that I still had Green to transform, he acted like a little boy. Time was there too.” She continued explained. “Less details please, if you don’t mind I’d like to continue sleeping.” Loo complained. “I do mind…” Diamond then said. “Anyway, I cleaned the fairy tale. I can tell you everything else later.” Emerald nodded. “Sounds like a plan, right Sapphire Cheshire?” Sapphire looked confused but surprised at Emerald and mumbled “Sapphire Cheshire…” ENDING Category:Transcripts